3, 2, 1, Cheese!
by lemon-ice98
Summary: When Blaine takes a photography class, he needs a model. Well, one Kurt E. Hummel is just the one to do the job. Klaine yumminess! Planned three-shot plus epilogue!


**Bonjour mes amis! I went to an art gallery this weekend and this idea hit me! :) Delicious Klaine and flirty!Kurt. Wooo! Klaine is the BEST COUPLE! Hope you guys enjoy this! (It's a planned three shot + epilogue.)  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. **

* * *

Blaine had a problem. He was usually one for ideas, not the one who asked for help, but he was stumpted. Blaine frowned at the blank notebook in front of him. He sat, hunched over his desk trying to brainstorm, but his mind was blank. Suddenly he felt a pair of warm hands cover his eyes.

"Hey hot stuff…" Oh shit. Not the correct way to address one's friend. Kurt cringed at his slip up and quickly made his voice much deeper. "I mean. Hey. Guess who?"

Blaine sighed, holding back a grin. He knew very well that it was Kurt's hands that were pressed against his face, though he wouldn't deny that his heart fluttered dangerously when Kurt called him 'hot stuff.' Did Kurt think he was hot? Wait—focus! Ignoring the tingles in his stomach, Blaine spun around in his chair, effectively breaking Kurt's hold, and stared up at his friend. Now was not the time for this. "Hi Kurt."

Kurt pouted. "Humph. Well you're no fun."

Blaine sighed and shook his head. "I actually have a dilemma. But seriously, Kurt, do you think you could help me with something?" Blaine asked, running his hand through his hair. He was completely at loss…

"Blaine, really, when have I ever refused you?" Not that I could. Damn you and your supermegafoxyaweseomehotness…

"Okay, so you know how I am taking that photography class at the Westerville Community College for my fine arts credits?"

Kurt nodded, inspecting his nails as Blaine talked.

"Well we are doing a huge portraiture project and I need a model! It will take a few weeks to shoot because we are required to do different themes for each series…and I can't think of anyone at all. I need to find someone by soon because we get the first assignment during tomorrow night's class."

"I'll model for you!" Kurt blurted out. Blushing, he realized that his reaction may have been too overzealous. "…if you want…or I can help you think of someone else."

Eyes wide, Blaine stared at Kurt. "Really? You'd do that for me?" But seriously…Kurt? As his model? Excitement and anticipation leapt in Blaine's chest; he would get to spend so much time. Alone. With Kurt. Giddy at the thought, Blaine glanced back eagerly at Kurt to make sure he wouldn't change his mind.

Kurt nodded, frantically trying to think of a legitimate reason to be Blaine's model. Because saying he just wanted to spend time having Blaine stare at him wouldn't be the appropriate answer from mentee to mentor. "Well, of course, I am always looking out to help a _friend_. Also, modeling for you would help me…" with what? With practicing my sexy poses to seduce Blaine? Kurt felt his cheeks grow hot at the thought, but he quickly returned to the conversation at hand. There would be time for those thoughts later tonight. "…with my acting. For when I will eventually be on Broadway. As an actor." There. Legitimate answer, right?

Overcome with mild disappointment that Kurt's answer hadn't been more along the lines of 'because I am madly in love with you,' Blaine breathed with a sigh of relief. Beaming up at his friend, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands in thanks. "Thank you thank you thank youuuu," he breathed, pressing Kurt's wrists against his lips. Kind of like a kiss. Wait. No, not like a kiss at all. His lips were just…lightly caressing the soft, delicate skin of Kurt's wrist. Mmm….

Kurt froze, his heart beating at a million miles per minute. His nerves were hyper aware of every slight touch, especially the soft, warm brush of Blaine's lips along his inner wrist. Wait, what kind of thanks was this? Kurt could only nod, his legs feeling like jelly. If Blaine kept this up Kurt wouldn't be able to stand any longer…

Blaine pulled back and caught Kurt's gaze in his own. "So, how about I meet you Wednesday afternoon in my room? That will give me enough time to plan once I find out what the assignment is."

Again, Kurt could only nod, his jelly-leg-jinxed body sinking onto Blaine's bed. "I think I'll just lie down for a little…" Crap. Wednesday was going to be a nightmare if Blaine was going to touch him at all. Oh boy…

* * *

The next night, Blaine hopped into his car after class, stalling a moment in the community college's parking lot. His first assignment was Close Cropping Portaiture. Hm…that wasn't too hard. He could SO do that. The plan was simple: choose three or four poses, and focus on different aspects of Kurt's (lovely amazing angelic) face. Easy.

Blaine really hoped he would be able to stick to the plan.

The next afternoon, Blaine quickly found out that Kurt would NOT make it that easy. It wasn't going to be easy at all.

"So, tell me, what will we be doing today?" asked Kurt, hopping up on Blaine's bed.

Nghu…oh Kurt, not the bed. Yes, that's where I really want you to be, but I can't take PICTURES of you in it. Gah that would probably cause me to explode…literally. Meh.

"Blaine? Hellllloooo?"

Blaine snapped out of his widely inappropriate thoughts and willed his…nether regions to calm themselves. He had a photo assignment to do. "It's going to be a bunch of up close shots, of your face. Lots of close cropping." Blaine thought a moment before mumbling "Maybe we should go outside though…"

"What was that?" asked Kurt from his spot, snuggled under Blaine's covers. They were just so _warm_ and they smelled like _Blaine_ and Kurt needed something to occupy his *cough* roaming mind because Blaine was taking wayyyy to long to answer.

"We should go outside. In the meadow." Blaine pointedly stared at the ground, willing himself to ignore Kurt's cuddly-ness. Oh god…. "The lighting out there is better."

"Well alright then." Kurt slipped out of Blaine's bed, smacked Blaine on the butt playfully (eliciting a yelp from Blaine), and ran out of the room. "I'll race you!" Kurt giggled, disappearing down the hall.

Blaine was stunned. His legs couldn't move, nor could his eyes nor could his lips. Kurt. Hand. On his ASS. Blinking rapidly, Blaine slowly followed Kurt. Where had this flirty, sex Kurt been hiding? And god, why was it emerging NOW? Blaine was going to be a puddle by the end of today, because really, he couldn't focus on anything but the brief feeling of Kurt's fingers on his ass.

Kurt slowed down to a walk once he got outside; he didn't want to mess up his hair or break a sweat because Blaine was going to take pictures of him. Blushing, he was slightly embarrassed at his forwardness. But really, that boy still didn't have a clue, so Kurt decided that he needed to kick the flirty seduction up a notch. Smirking, Kurt began to put Operation Make-Blaine-Into-A-Lovesick-Fool into action. This was going to be fun…

"Ready?"

Kurt jumped, feeling a pair of warm hands slide around his waist. Wait, where did Blaine come from? Pulling away, Kurt nodded, fluttering his eye lashes seductively. Although he missed the butterfly-inducing feel of Blaine's touch, he had some work to do.

"So I was thinking that I would start with your eyes…" which are gorgeous and breathtaking and make me forget my own name. Blaine took his camera from it's case and chose a lens. As he fiddled with the settings on the camera, Blaine watched from the corner of his eye as Kurt slowly peeled off his Dalton blazer and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his Oxford shirt.

Kurt was fully aware of Blaine's probing eyes; he purposefully undressed painfully slow. Commence Faze One.

"K-k-kurt? What are you doing?"

Kurt sank onto the grass and looked up at Blaine innocently, leaning on his arms and tilting his head back to drink in the sun's rays. "Just getting comfortable."

Blaine squirmed at the sight of Kurt's exposed neck; his skin was so pale and smooth, Blaine just wanted to _taste _it. "Ah-uh, Kurt? Can we get started?"

"Mhhmm," replied Kurt, looking at Blaine lazily through half lidded eyes.

Blaine gulped; the look on Kurt's face was pure _sex_. He looked like he had just had the best night of his life. Blaine's mind went blank as Kurt fluttered his eyes closed and began to moan quietly. Jesus, the _things_ Kurt was doing to him. "Okay, okay. Eyes. Can you open them please?"

Kurt obliged, staring straight at Blaine.

Whoa. Now those were bedroom eyes for sure. Blaine felt a blush rising on his cheeks; he didn't know _why_ he was so horny all of a sudden. But god, did Kurt normally do stuff like this? "Um, now, look to the left. Up a little. Yeah, like that." Blaine bent down, close to Kurt's face, and snapped a few pictures, trying to capture the brilliant color of Kurt's irises. Blaine leaned over more and tilted his camera upwards, focusing on the thick lashes that framed Kurt's eyes. God, Kurt was beautiful. It's not everyday that you find a boy with eyelashes like Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes upwards towards the sky, breathing in Blaine's proximity. Mm, Blaine smelled like heaven and _boy_ and it was addicting. A moment later, Kurt was shocked out of his slightly drunken state at the feeling of Blaine's fingers softly touching his jaw. Kurt felt Blaine's hand guide his jaw upwards towards the right, his touch akin to a lover's caress. Kurt's eyes closed instinctively, and he rubbed his cheek into the touch.

"Mm, perfect," muttered Blaine, catching Kurt's reaction on camera. Damn, Kurt looked so blissful like that. Blaine then felt Kurt hum into his touch and he snatched his hand away. God knows he wouldn't be able to even take a picture if Kurt kept _doing_ that.

Kurt's eyes flashed open at the sudden loss of contact, but he swallowed the rising disappointment. No, _Kurt_ was supposed to be the one seducing Blaine. It was not supposed to be the other way around. Kurt tilted his chin towards the sun, just how Blaine wanted.

Blaine's breath hitched as the sunlight hit Kurt's eyes just _so_, causing the colors to sparkle. God, that was breathtaking. For a while, Blaine just stared, motionlessly taking in the beautiful creature in front of him. Wait, he was supposed to be taking pictures of this! Blaine quickly snapped a few more frames, making sure to catch the light at every possible angle.

After a few more minutes of eye photos, Blaine moved to Kurt's jaw, focusing on the smooth curve as it flowed into Kurt's neck. After each photo Blaine took, Kurt would shift slightly, causing certain muscles and tendons to appear. The overall effect was _amazing. _

A couple minutes later, Kurt cleared his throat and patted Blaine on the hip.

Blaine almost dropped his camera while desperately trying to conceal his surprised squeak. Ah. Kurt's fingers had been _so close _to…ah…well… Blaine's red face betrayed him; Kurt probably knew that Blaine was thinking extremely dirty thoughts. Damn him.

"How about my lips?" Kurt asked, smirking at Blaine's momentary speechlessness.

Blaine nodded, staring at Kurt's soft, plump, slightly red lips. "Mmhm, they look delicious." Blaine muttered. OH FUCK! "I mean they look, uh, nice. Good. Normal. They look like regular boy lips."...that I would love to suck on…

Kurt giggled, pretending to ignore Blaine's freak out. This plan to drive Blaine insane with desire was going swimmingly… "No Blaine, I meant how about take pictures of my lips?"

Oh. Right. Way to be a dumbass. "Oh, sure. I didn't think of that." …because he would end up kissing Kurt if he stared at those lips too long. Right. Now was the time to think of them _professionally_, not sexually or any other way….

Kurt then bit his lower lip, trying not to smile as Blaine's face gradually turned a lovely shade of tomato red.

Blaine took a few pictures of Kurt's lips, but _damn_ he couldn't stop the image of the soft, pink skin that was caught in Kurt's teeth from causing moans to rise in the back of his throat. Why was Kurt being so sexy? Then, Kurt quickly licked his lips, and Blaine lost it. Completely.

"Uhnngh Kurt, ah, I don't think this is a good idea. I'll just take pictures of…" Something not so _dirty_. Like Kurt's nose. Noses aren't sexy. Or his ears. "Your nose. Or something." Blaine was steadily backing away from Kurt, trying not to succumb to the power of Kurt's unbelievably sexy mouth.

"Aw, why? Just take a couple more." Kurt pouted up at Blaine.

Grilled Cheesus that pout was difficult to resist. Blaine leaned forwards to capture a few shots of Kurt's rosy, pouting lips before, oh God, what was Kurt doing? He was opening his mouth slightly and Gah, Blaine really _really_ couldn't take this anymore. "WellI'malldonenow." Blaine said quickly, as he closed his eyes tightly and tried to think of baby bunnies and other non sexy things.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, smirking as Blaine shut his eyes fiercely. "Alright." Kurt scrambled up from the ground, walked towards Blaine, and stopped, making sure that his body was mere centimeters away from Blaine.

Blaine opened his eyes as Kurt passed, his body automatically responding to Kurt's proximity. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of Kurt, in between the nonexistent space between their two bodies. Holy hell, Blaine _needed_ Kurt to touch him. He was _so close_; all Blaine had to do was move a centimeter, then he would be pressed flush against _all _of Kurt and it was feel so damn good…

Kurt leaned down, his lips half an inch a way from Blaine's.

Blaine quivered, he-couldn't- gah-think. Ah. Blaine could almost taste Kurt's lips, because damn that hot, soft mouth was almost touching his own. Entranced, Blaine began to lean forward, his stomach tingling with anticipation and Kurt's lips were closer and closer and-

"Let me know what next week's assignment is, okay?" Kurt breathed, letting his lips linger close enough to Blaine's mouth without _actually_ touching him. While Blaine's mind was inundated with a whirl of stunned, teenage hormone-induced thoughts about all the naughty things he would do to Kurt's lips, Kurt spun around and walked back to the dorms. Despite the woozy feeling in his stomach and the quick beating of his hear, Kurt was quite satisfied with himself. That had gone surprisingly well…

Blaine, on the other hand...well…poor Blaine. He was rooted to the spot in the meadow, camera dangling dangerously from his fingertips, desperately trying to think of something other than _Kurt_. God, that boy was _such _a tease, and he didn't even now it!

As Blaine slowly gathered up his things and followed Kurt back to the dorm, he shuddered at the thought of next week. Oh lord, now he was honestly afraid for next week's assignment…

* * *

**Soooooo whadya think? Love it? Want more? Don't love it? Regardless of your opinion I would love a review! Oh, and for "At First Sight" readers, no worries because it is not finished yet! There are still more chapters to come. :) Thank you, my dears! Also, cyber redvines if you spot the AVMP references (there are actually two of them, one is very very subtle)!**


End file.
